Enemy or Friend or?
by pweetypie
Summary: Sebenarnya hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu itu seperti apa sih? Mereka memang terlihat seperti musuh bebuyutan yang saling menghina dan membenci satu sama lain… tapi kok... Hmmm… [MEANIE]
1. Chapter 1

Sebenarnya hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu itu seperti apa sih? Mereka memang terlihat seperti musuh bebuyutan yang saling menghina dan membenci satu sama lain… tapi kok... Hmmm… [MEANIE]

.

.

Couple: Wonwoo x Mingyu [Meanie]

Warning: Typo, kalimat ngga sesuai EYD, dll dll

.

.

Inspired by "Fight for My Way"

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo.

Dua remaja ini memang bisa dibilang memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang. Mingyu yang sangat aktif dan mudah bergaul dipertemukan dengan Wonwoo yang lebih suka duduk di pojok ruangan sambil membaca bukunya. Semuanya berawal ketika mereka masih berumur 4 tahun. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di tempat penitipan anak karena kedua orang tua mereka sibuk bekerja.

Hari itu langit begitu cerah, udara musim semi yang hangat membuat semua bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Anak-anak di tempat penitipan itu sedang asik bermain di luar, namun, satu orang anak dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam itu memilih untuk berada di dalam ruangan sendirian. Ia memang selalu seperti itu, tidak pernah mau bergaul dengan anak-anak lain dan juga tidak suka bermain di luar.

"Kenapa tidak main diluar?"

Wonwoo melihat kearah anak yang baru saja menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Seorang anak dengan kulit tan dan mata besar yang bersinar itu memang selalu menganggu kenyamanan Wonwoo. Anak seumuran dengannya yang bernama Kim Mingyu itu memang agak sedikit menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak suka matahari"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka saja"

"Kalau begitu mau main lipat kertas denganku?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak mau saja"

Seakan tidak mendengarkan perkataan temannya itu, Mingyu tetap mengambil sebuah kertas lipat yang ada di atas meja guru. Ia kemudian memperlihatkan Wonwoo bagaimana cara melipat kertas hingga membentuk sebuah kapal.

"Kemarin papaku baru mengajariku cara melipat kapal-kapalan" Kata Mingyu sambil memperlihatkan kapal kertas yang terlihat begitu berantakan, "Coba kau buat juga!"

Dengan sedikit penasaran, Wonwoo akhirnya setuju untuk belajar membuat kapal kertas dari Mingyu. Dengan perlahan dan cekatan, Wonwoo berhasil membuat kapal kertas pertamanya dengan sangat rapi. Ketika dijejerkan, kapal milik mereka berdua terlihat begitu berbeda.

"Kapal milikmu jelek" Kata Mingyu sambil melihat kearah kapal kertas milik Wonwoo. Pada saat itu, Mingyu tidak senang karena kapalnya terlihat begitu jelek jika dibandingkan dengan milik Wonwoo.

Tidak terima dengan hinaan Mingyu, Wonwoo menghina balik.

"Kapalmu yang jelek"

"Tidak! Kapalmu yang jelek" Mingyu kemudian mengambil kapal kertas milik Wonwoo dan melemparnya ke lantai. Melihat hal itu, Wonwoo merasa cukup kesal lalu mendorong Mingyu.

Mingyu yang baru pertama kali merasakan didorong oleh temannya sendiri hingga terjatuh seperti itu merasa sangat terkejut. Ia pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Huuaaaaaaaaa"

Melihat Mingyu yang menangis seperti itu, entah kenapa membuat mata Wonwoo ikutan berair.

"Huuaaaaaaaaa"

Dan Jeon Wonwoo pun ikut menangis.

Begitulah bagaimana hubungan antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu dimulai.

.

.

.

"Minggir kau tiang listrik"

Mingyu mendengus ketika ia mendengar suara itu. Jeon Wonwoo yang ingin pergi ke ruang ganti itu terhalangi jalannya oleh tubuh Mingyu yang besar dan tinggi. 5 menit lagi pelajaran olah raga akan segera dimulai dan biasanya Wonwoo selalu mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi atau ruang ganti. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan murid-murid lelaki di sekolah itu yang biasanya mengganti pakaian mereka di mana pun tanpa rasa malu.

"Oh, _princess_ mau kemana? Kenapa tidak ganti baju disini saja?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Wonwoo.

"Bukan urusanmu" Kata Wonwoo sambil melangkah maju, berniat untuk mendorong tubuh Mingyu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Namun Kim Mingyu tiba-tiba membuka bajunya tepat di depan Wonwoo sebelum ia menyeringai ke arah teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Apa kau malu karena tubuhmu itu hanya tulang dan kulit?"

"Ya, aku bukan orang sepertimu yang punya banyak waktu untuk pergi ke gym untuk menggodai para wanita" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Karena aku bukan tipe orang membosankan yang menghabiskan waktunya di kamar untuk membaca novel cengeng"

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya yang sudah cukup sipit itu setelah mendengar hinaan dari Mingyu. Matanya kemudian melihat kearah tubuh teman kecilnya yang tidak sedang mengenakan baju itu.

 **PLAKK**

Dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan cahaya, telapak tangan Wonwoo sudah mendarat di dada Mingyu, meninggalkan rasa panas dan pedas di kulit tan lelaki itu.

"YAH! SAKIT!" Kedua tangan Mingyu dengan reflek mengelus-elus kulitnya yang baru saja ditampar begitu keras oleh Wonwoo.

"Ada nyamuk tadi" Kata Wonwoo sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih sangat merasa kesal.

"Yang benar saja" Mingyu tidak percaya tamparan Wonwoo Mingyu tadi meninggalkan sebuah cap tangan di dadanya.

"Lihat saja nanti Jeon Wonwoo"

Kim Mingyu sudah bertekad bulat kalau ia akan membalas Wonwoo dan sepertinya hari ini nasibnya sedang bagus karena pada pelajaran olah raga kali ini mereka akan bermain _dodge ball_. Jeon Wonwoo merupakan murid yang sangat rajin dan pintar, namun, ia cukup lemah di dalam pelajaran olah raga.

Dengan sebuah bola di tangannya, Mingyu menyeringai sambil melihat Jeon Wonwoo yang berdiri di bagian belakang. Strategi Mingyu adalah untuk megeluarkan seluruh anggota tim lawannya namun ia akan meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian. Ia ingin mengalahkan Wonwoo dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Mingyu berhasil membuat Wonwoo menjadi satu-satunya orang yang masih hidup di timnya. Tim Mingyu sendiri tinggal tersisa 3 orang, tapi tentu saja, yang bisa mengalahkan Wonwoo hanya Kim Mingyu sendiri.

Kim Mingyu melempar bola itu ke arah Wonwoo dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat, namun, Wonwoo berhasil menangkapnya. Lelaki dengan mata seperti seekor rubah itu kemudian langsung melempar bolanya ke arah Mingyu dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat juga. Tapi Kim Mingyu juga berhasil menangkap bola itu.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Jeon Wonwoo" Kata Mingyu sambil melempar bolanya.

"Gunakan ototmu, bukan mulutmu" Kata Wonwoo sebelum ia kemudian melempar kembali bola itu ke arah Mingyu.

"Hati-hati, kepalamu yang kau gunakan untuk belajar itu bisa terluka"

"Kau yang harus berhati-hati jangan sampai nanti jadi tambah bodoh"

"Bisakah kau menghitung kecepatan bola yang kulempar dengan rumus-rumus yang kau pelajari selama ini?"

"Apa hanya sejauh ini kemampuan olah ragamu yang kau bangga-banggakan itu?"

Entah ini adalah permainan _dodge ball_ atau permainan saling mengatai tapi hal yang mereka lakukan di depan seluruh murid kelas B ini justru menjadi sebuah hiburan. Semua orang di angkatan mereka tahu hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang seperti anjing dan kucing itu. Mereka selalu menghina satu sama lain, mengerjai satu sama lain, mereka seakan bisa saling membunuh jika ditinggalkan di satu ruangan. Tapi, tidak banyak juga dari mereka yang mengaggap kalau sebenarnya Wonwoo dan Mingyu itu diam-diam pacaran. Kenapa mereka bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Kau akan mengetahuinya dalam beberapa saat.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Jeon Wonwoo" Kata Mingyu sambil melempar bola.

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu duluan Kim Mingyu"

Kali ini, lemparan bola Wonwoo meleset. Melihat hal itu, Mingyu kemudian tersenyum sebelum tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah bola yang dilemparkan ke arah Wonwoo berhasil membuatnya terjatuh dan bahkan sedikit terseret kebelakang.

Mata Mingyu melebar karena terkejut. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan melihat kearah teman satu timnya yang baru saja memukul Wonwoo dengan bola.

"YA KWON HOSHI! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULNYA SEKERAS ITU?!" Bentak Mingyu sebelum ia berlari kearah Wonwoo.

Mingyu terlihat begitu khawatir, apalagi setelah ia melihat sebuah goresan di telapak tangan Wonwoo. Ia kemudian menggendong Wonwoo dan membawanya ke UKS. Padahal jelas-jelas yang terluka itu hanya telapak tangannya Wonwoo.

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik kita diam saja" Kata Seokmin kepada Hoshi yang sekarang agak merasa takut untuk menghadapi Mingyu nantinya.

"Tapi tadi aku pikir Mingyu benar-benar ingin mengalahkan Wonwoo"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Wonwoo dan Mingyu saja"

"Aku benar-benar tidak paham"

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang paham dengan hubungan aneh mereka berdua"

.

.

.

 **-Hey** ** _princess_** **. Apa tanganmu benar-benar tidak apa-apa?-**

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya sebelum ia membuang kertas kecil dari Mingyu.

"Ya!" Bisik Mingyu yang duduk tepat di samping Wonwoo. Lelaki dengan tinggi 186 cm itu sedang berusahan untuk mendapatkan perhatian si juara 1 di kelas.

"Ya!" Panggil Mingyu lagi namun kali ini dengan nada yang agak sedikit keras.

"Kim Mingyu"

Mingyu mengerang ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh guru yang cukup menyebalkan itu. Han Seonsaengnim.

"Sebutkan satu filsuf terkenal dari Yunani"

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sama sekali. Kim Mingyu itu paling bodoh soal hafal menghafal nama orang luar.

Kim Mingyu berpikir apakah ia harus menjawab asal-asalan saja atau ia harus jujur dan bilang kalau ia tidak tahu. Namun tiba-tiba, ia melihat Wonwoo menggeser bukunya ke arah Mingyu sebelum jarinya yang putih dan letik itu menunjuk ke sebuah kata yang ia barusan saja tulis. Sebuah nama yang tak begitu asing bagi Mingyu tertulis disana, sepertinya Wonwoo sedang ingin membantu.

"Mozart" Jawaban Mingyu itu kemudian menyebabkan seluruh murid di kelas tertawa.

Pak Han hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Perbanyak baca buku, Kim Mingyu"

Mingyu hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu dan semua ini karena Jeon Wonwoo.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu" Bisik Mingyu.

"Aku juga membencimu" Jawab Wonwoo dengan senyuman kemenangan. Ia sangat puas karena bisa megerjai Mingyu seperti itu.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, bel yang menandakan kalau sekolah telah berakhir akhirnya berbunyi. Semua murid dengan cepat meninggalkan kelas yang begitu membosankan.

Wonwoo sedang berjalan di koridor ketika ia mendengar nama Mingyu dilontarkan oleh dua orang murid perempuan yang sedang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Apa kau ingat tadi Mingyu menjawab Mozart?"

"Dia itu padahal tampan, tapi sangat bodoh"

"Dia juga mendapat nilai 23 di pelajaran fisika kemarin"

"Yang benar?"

"Makany-"

"Hey"

Percakapan dua murid itu terpotong ketika mereka mendengar suara lelaki yang begitu rendah berada tepat di belakang mereka. Kedua murid yang bernama Nayeon dan Jihyo itu kemudian berbalik dan melihat si juara 1 dengan mata tajam dan wajah datarnya yang seperti biasa. Namun kali ini, aura yang Wonwoo keluarkan agak sedikit menyeramkan. Ups… gawat.

"Aku dengar kau mendapat nilai 20 di pelajaran matematika, padahal kita diperbolehkan untuk melihat rumus-rumusnya di buku catatan..Wow" Kata Wonwoo sambil berjalan melewati mereka dengan santai.

Nayeon dan Jihyo hanya dapat berdiri disana, merasa kesal namun juga malu karena perkataan Wonwoo tadi.

Tapi, mereka seharusnya berhati-hati karena hal semacam ini bukanlah yang pertama atau kedua kalinya terjadi.

Hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang benar-benar aneh.

.

.

 _Ting Tong_

 _Ting Tong_

"Iya tunggu sebenta-" Mingyu menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Wonwoo di depan rumahnya.

"Apa? Kau lapar?" Tanya Mingyu karena ia benar-benar tidak punya ide lain selain itu. Wonwoo tidak menjawab dan menerobos masuk ke rumah Mingyu begitu saja.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tinggal berseberangan. Kampung halaman mereka berdua sebenarnya di Anyang, tapi karena mereka ingin bersekolah di Seoul maka mereka harus tinggal sendiri. Tadinya, orang tua mereka menyarankan agar Wonwoo dan Mingyu tinggal serumah agar segala biaya menjadi lebih ringan juga agar mereka dapat menjaga satu sama lain. Tapi mereka menolak dengan sangat keras.

Alasannya? Ya karena mereka membenci satu sama lain.

Pada awalnya orang tua mereka berpikir kalau Mingyu dan Wonwoo akan tingggal berjauhan, tapi mereka cukup kaget ketika tahu kalau Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang katanya saling benci itu malah menyewa kamar kecil yang posisinya tepat berseberangan satu sama lain.

Alasannya? Entahlah. Itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mingyu sambil mengikuti Wonwoo dari belakang.

"Besok ada ujian dan kau malah menonton drama?" Tanya Wonwoo ketika ia melihat TV Mingyu yang menyala dan tidak ada satu buku pun yang ada disana.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Kau harus belajar" Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Kau ke sini hanya untuk menyuruhku belajar? Yang benar saja?!" Mingyu bertolak pinggang, menunjukkan kalau ia tidak senang dengan ide Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa buku Mingyu dari dalam tasnya sambil berkata, "Kau harus belajar. Setidaknya dapatkan nilai 60, bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku belajar seperti ini? Bukankah kau seharusnya senang kalau aku bodoh?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat senang kalau kau bodoh"

"Lalu?"

"Pokoknya kau harus belajar"

"Aku tidak mau! Pergi kau dari sini! Tidak ada yang menerimamu disini"

"Harus!"

"Aish!"

.

.

.

.

LOL. Lanjut ngga?

Aku niatnya bikin short story, sekitar 3-5 chapter hehe

Kalau kalian tertarik, kasi reviewnya yah! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau janji akan menjadi anak yang baik, kan, Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Kedua tangan mungilnya terus saja memegangi ujung baju ibunya sendiri, mencoba untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan membuat masalah lagi.

Melihat kelakuan anak satu-satunya yang begitu menggemaskan, Nyonya Kim akhirnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengabulkan permintaan Mingyu.

"Tapi Wonwoo belum tentu mau bermain denganmu di taman" Kata Nyonya Kim sambil berjalan ke tempat telepon rumah mereka berada. Mingyu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kalau belum dicoba kan kita tidak akan tahu"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum ketika mendengar itu, "Kau punya semangat yang bagus, nak"

Nyonya Kim kemudian membuka buku catatan kecilnya dimana ia menulis semua nomor telepon rumah teman-teman Mingyu. Ia sebenarnya tidak yakin apa yang bisa membuat Mingyu begitu menyukai Wonwoo. Tidak, bukan karena ia berpikiran buruk tentang Wonwoo, tapi karena yang nyonya Kim tahu mereka berdua itu sering bertengkar di tempat penitipan anak. Sudah berapa kali Nyonya Kim dan Nyonya Jeon dipanggil hanya karena ulah yang mereka buat.

Jadi, hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu itu seperti apa? Nyonya Kim juga bingung.

"Halo, Jihyun-shi?" Mendengar nama ibu Wonwoo disebutkan, Mingyu segera mencoba untuk mengambil alih telepon itu, "Tunggu dulu, Min-"

"Halo bibi, ini Mingyu" Ya, Kim Mingyu berhasil merebut telepon itu dari genggaman ibunya. Nyonya Kim hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

"Hai Mingyu, kau mau bicara dengan Wonwoo?" Tanya Nyonya Jeon.

"Iya" Jawab Mingyu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya" Kata Nyonya Jeon. Mingyu kemudian dapat mendengar suara Nyonya Jeon yang memanggil nama Wonwoo.

"Halo" Suara Wonwoo terdengar seperti ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Wonwoo kau mau main di taman, tidak?"

"…"

Mingyu melirik kearah ibunya ketika ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya ia menambahkan, "Di taman sedang ada acara"

"…" Wonwoo masih belum menjawab dan ini membuat Mingyu agak sedikit gugup.

"Aku akan membelikanmu banyak makanan enak. Kata mamaku hari ini kita bebas memakan apapun yang kita mau. Permen kapas, es krim, coklat dan kue"

"Mama apa aku boleh makan permen kapas, es krim, coklat dan kue sesukaku hari ini?" Suara Wonwoo terdengar agak jauh dari teleponnya.

Mingyu hanya dapat menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo sambil memainkan kabel telepon. Kalau Wonwoo menolaknya, ia pasti akan merasa sangat sedih.

"Baiklah"

Mata Mingyu membulat dan bersinar karena senang. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum berkata, "Sampai bertemu nanti"

"Iya" Jawab Wonwoo singkat sebelum ia memberikan teleponnya ke ibunya.

"Mingyu mau kemana sama Wonwoo hari ini?" Tanya Nyonya Jeon.

"Taman. Aku akan membelikan makanan yang banyak jadi bibi jangan khawatir" Perkataan Mingyu berhasil membuat Nyonya Jeon tertawa kecil kerena gemas.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Mingyu"

"Sampai nanti, Bibi" Dengan begitu, Mingyu menutup teleponnya.

"Hei! Mama kan belum bicara dengan mamanya Wonwoo" Kata Nyonya Kim sebelum ia kembali menghubungi nomor rumah Wonwoo untuk mengatur jam serta tempat mereka akan bertemu nanti.

.

"Wonwoo!" Teriak Mingyu ketika ia melihat Wonwoo dan ibunya yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah mereka. Wonwoo yang juga melihat Mingyu kemudian berlari kecil kearahnya. Jika dilihat dari cara Wonwoo berlari, ia terlihat begitu gembira ketika melihat teman yang mengundangnya bermain di taman itu, tapi, setelah Wonwoo hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari Mingyu ia malah terlihat malu-malu.

"Halo bibi" Kata Wonwoo sambil membungkuk sedikit sebelum matanya kemudian melirik kearah Mingyu.

Kedua ibu dari Wonwoo dan Mingyu menyapa satu sama lain, kemudian berbagi cerita bagaimana anaknya masing-masing begitu tidak sabaran untuk pergi ke taman.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh!" Teriak Nyonya Kim ketika melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu ibu mereka.

Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang tidak membawa apa-apa, Mingyu memiliki sebuah tas kecil berbentuk anjing yang melingkar di lehernya. Mingyu sudah sering diajari cara membeli barang sendiri. Ia hanya perlu memilih apa yang ia mau, mengeluarkan uang, memberikannya kepada penjaga toko dan menunggu untuk kembaliannya.

"Wonwoo ayo kita ke toko itu!" Kata Mingyu sebelum ia menggandeng tangan Wonwoo dan berjalan kearah supermarket kecil.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Mingyu sambil melihat cemilan-cemilan yang tertapa rapih di rak.

"Chocoball" Kata Wonwoo dengan mata yang juga mencari cemilan yang ia inginkan. Mingyu yang mendengarkan keinginan Wonwoo kemudian memutari toko kecil itu, namun sayangnya, mereka tidak berhasil menemukan cemilan yang Wonwoo inginkan.

Mingyu yang sudah mendapatkan setidaknya 3 bungkus cemilan yang ia inginkan kemudian melihat sebuah cemilan yang ia tahu juga memiliki rasa yang sama seperti Chocoball yang Wonwoo inginkan.

"Yang ini juga enak, seperti Chocoball. Yang ini saja yah?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo melihat bungkus cemilan itu sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Mingyu tersenyum, merasa lega karena setidaknya Wonwoo membeli sesuatu di toko itu. Mingyu kemudian mengambil dua botol yogurt sebelum mereka berdua pergi ke kasir.

Kali ini pun, Mingyu berhasil membeli cemilan itu tanpa kesulitan. Walaupun Nyonya Kim dan Nyonya Jeon terlihat begitu asik mengobrol, namun mereka tetap memastikan bahwa anak-anak mereka baik-baik saja setiap beberapa menit sekali.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu kemudian berjalan kearah sebuah pohon sakura dan duduk di bawahnya. Mereka mulai memakan cemilan yang mereka beli.

"Kau tahu di dalam sini ada mainannya" Kata Mingyu sambil membuka satu bungkus cemilan yang ada bonus mainan plastik kecil. Mingyu mengoleksi mainan-mainan itu dan ia sangat senang ketika ia melihat kalau mainan yang ia dapatkan kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya pernah ia dapat.

Melihat mainan lucu yang Mingyu dapatkan, Wonwoo kemudian membuka bungkus cemilan miliknya juga. Namun anehnya, Wonwoo tidak mendapatkan bonus mainannya. Ia kemudian melirik kearah mainan milik Mingyu. Ia benar-benar menginginkan mainan itu.

"Aku mau itu" Kata Wonwoo sambil menunjuk kearah mainan yang Mingyu pegang.

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau kan juga punya"

"Aku tidak dapat" Kata Wonwoo. Mingyu kemudian memeriksa cemilan milik Wonwoo dan memang benar, tidak ada mainan di dalam sana.

"Tidak boleh" Kata Mingyu sambil menjauhkan mainan miliknya dari pandangan Wonwoo. Melihat kelakuan Mingyu, Wonwoo merasa kecewa dan bahkan matanya sudah mulai berair. Wonwoo kemudian bangun dari tempat duduknya sebelum ia berlari kearah ibunya yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Dengan agak sedikit kebingungan, Mingyu hanya dapat mengikuti Wonwoo dari belakang. Ia kemudian melihat bagaimana Wonwoo memeluk ibunya. Nyonya Kim memberikan sedikit tatapan tajam kepada Mingyu.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, kan itu milik Mingyu" Kata Nyonya Jeon sambil mengusap-usap rambut hitam Wonwoo.

Mingyu akhirnya baru sadar kalau yang membuat Wonwoo sedih itu ya gara-gara mainan plastik ini. Mingyu melihat kearah mainan plastik di tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau memberikan mainan itu kepada Wonwoo karena model yang ini belum pernah ia dapatkan. Tapi…

"Ini, hadiah untukmu" Mingyu menyodorkan mainan plastik itu kedepan Wonwoo. Pada awalnya, Wonwoo hanya melihat kearah Mingyu, tidak yakin apakah benar ia akan memberikan mainan itu. Tangan kecil Wonwoo dengan perlahan meraih mainan itu.

Mingyu memperhatikan tangan Wonwoo yang meraih mainan miliknya.

Ketika Mingyu tidak dapat merasakan mainan itu ditangannya lagi, tiba-tiba matanya berair.

Mingyu menangis.

Melihat Mingyu yang menangis begitu keras, Wonwoo segera ingin mengembalikan mainan itu tapi Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengatakan kalau mainan itu benar-benar untuk Wonwoo dan ia tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Semua itu Mingyu katakan dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Semua orang yang melihat juga tahu kalau Mingyu sebetulnya tidak ingin memberikan mainan itu pada Wonwoo.

Entah kenapa hal itu malah terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Nyonya Kim dan Jeon. Anak yang malang.

.

.

.

Enemy?

Friend?

Or…

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada yang ketus ketika ia melihat Wonwoo berada di depan kamar apartemennya. Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya, tidak begitu suka dengan kelakuan Mingyu yang seperti itu.

"Kau punya palu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Mingyu balik.

"Untuk memalu sesuatu, duh" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Iya sesuatu itu apa, duh" Mingyu mengikuti nada menyebalkan yang Wonwoo gunakan.

"Lemari kecil"

"Pasti untuk buku-buku barumu" Kata Mingyu sebelum ia meninggalkan Wonwoo di depan pintu untuk mengambil palu.

"Ayo"

Wonwoo kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar Mingyu mengatakan itu.

"Tidak usah senyum-senyum seperti itu. Aku tahu niatmu dari awal bukan untuk meminjam palu saja tetapi sekaligus menyuruhku membuatkan lemari kecilnya"

"Coba saja kau menggunakan otakmu yang cemerlang itu untuk belajar"

"Tch" Mingyu tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun karena ia sedang malas untuk berargumen dengan Wonwoo.

"Yah Jeon Wonwoo" Kata-kata itu keluar dengan otomatis dari mulut Mingyu setelah ia melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya, "Kau bilang lemari kecil?! Ini bahkan lebih besar dari lemari pakaianmu!"

"Ah Ayolah, kau pikir kenapa aku mau kau yang mengerjakan ini? Kalau lemari kecil mah aku bisa sendiri"

Mingyu menghela nafas dengan panjang. Ia juga memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berasa agak sedikit nyeri itu.

"Ayolah, nanti aku bagi kue yang aku punya" Kata Wonwoo dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya, "Aku yakin kue itu juga kue yang kemarin aku buat di pelajaran tata boga!"

Wonwoo pura-pura terkejut, "Sejak kapan Mingyu _ku_ ini menjadi begini pintar? Aku jadi sedih"

"Mingyu _ku_ Mingyu _ku_ " Cibir Mingyu.

"Himnae, Kim Mingyu. Aku harus belajar" Kata Wonwoo sebelum ia menyamankan dirinya di kasurnya.

"Kau tidak membantuku?" Mingyu benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kelakukan teman kecilnya ini. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang begini tidak tahu diri?

"Aku harus belajar" Kata Wonwoo sekali lagi. Wonwoo dapat merasakan kalau Mingyu hanya berdiri di tengah kamarnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Okay. Mungkin Wonwoo agak keterlaluan kali ini.

"Kau pulang saja sana" Kata Wonwoo sebelum ia meraih palu yang ada di tangan Mingyu.

Lelaki dengan mata mirip seekor rubah itu menaikkan alisnya ketika Mingyu justru menjauhkan palu itu dari jangkauannya.

"Kau belajar saja"

"Tadi kau tidak mau membantuku!"

"Ya memang aku sebenarnya malas"

"Yasudah aku bisa kerjakan sendiri"

"Lalu besok semua tanganmu itu akan penuh dengan luka, dan kau tahu apa? Aku terpaksa harus mencatat semua pelajaran untukmu juga!" Kata Mingyu sambil ia mengingat-ingat kejadian ketika mereka baru pindah ke Seoul. Seluruh tangan Wonwoo penuh dengan luka. Mingyu jadi harus mencatat dua kali.

"Aku kan tidak minta kau mencatatkan untukku"

"Ya memang benar"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu…" Mingyu juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Berarti itu bukan salahku, kan?" Wonwoo mendengus.

Disaat Mingyu sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi, ia selalu menggunakan cara ini untuk membuat Wonwoo kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah" Kata Mingyu sebelum ia memegang kedua bahu Wonwoo dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk, "Duduk manis, _princess_. Lemarimu akan jadi dalam sekejap"

"Ya!"

"Sssstt.. sudah malam. Kau tidak mau dimarahi lagi oleh para tetangga, kan?"

"Kau harus benar-benar mengunci pintu rumahmu dengan benar Kim Mingyu, karena suatu hari aku akan diam-diam masuk kesana dan menusukmu"

"Tidak akan pernah, _princess_ , karena sebelum hal itu terjadi aku sudah meracunimu duluan"

Kalau saja hanya dengan memberikan tatapan yang tajam dapat menghabisi nyawa seseorang, mungkin Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini sekarang.

Gaya pertemanan Wonwoo dan Mingyu itu agak sedikit….. membingungkan, yah?

.

Wonwoo sudah tidak tahu berapa lama ia terlelap, karena ketika ia membuka matanya, ia sudah ditutupi dengan selimut dan lemari bukunya pun sudah jadi. Wonwoo kemudian melihat jam di ponselnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Wonwoo kemudian juga melihat ada pesan baru dari Mingyu.

 **Kau benar-benar berhutang banyak padaku kali ini.**

Mingyu mengirim pesan itu jam 2.32 pagi, bukankah itu berarti ia baru selesai mengerjakan lemari ini sekitar 30 menitan yang lalu?

"Haah… kan jadi gaenak" Kata Wonwoo kepada dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya setelah memastikan kalau pintu kamarnya telah dikunci.

Pagi itu, Wonwoo bangun sekitar pukul 8 pagi. Ia kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke toko buku di daerah Gangnam untuk mengisi lemari barunya itu. Wonwoo sebetulnya ingin mengajak Mingyu, tangannya yang mengepal itu sudah siap untuk mengetuk pintu kamar temannya. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya karena sepertinya Mingyu akan bangun lebih siang hari ini.

Sama seperti pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, toko buku besar di Gangnam ini mengadakan undian berhadiah bagi mereka yang membeli buku dengan jumlah tertentu. Wonwoo yang memang membeli banyak buku karena memiliki lemari baru itu mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menarik undian sebanyak dua kali.

Wonwoo melihat kearah poster besar di depannya sebelum matanya kemudian berpindah ke kotak kaca bening yang dipenuhi oleh gulungan-gulungan kertas kecil. Untuk tahun ini, hadiah-hadiahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh berbeda. Ada ponsel Samsung model terbaru, kamera digital, USB, voucher restoran, voucher berbelanja di toko buku itu sendiri dan lain-lain.

Wonwoo membuka dua gulungan kertas yang sudah ia ambil. Penjaga toko yang berada di depannya bahkan terlihat jauh lebih penasaran darinya.

"Pen" Wonwoo membaca tulisan di kertas pertamanya.

Wonwoo kemudian membuka gulungan kertas yang kedua, "Voucher… Burger Bite"

Wonwoo berteriak dalam hati. Wonwoo yang memang pencinta burger ini tentu sangat senang ketika ia mendapatkan voucher gratis makan di 'Burger Bite' untuk dua orang. Ia kemudian segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan untuk Mingyu

 **Makan siang hari ini, Burger Bite.**

Mingyu biasanya selalu membalas pesan Wonwoo dengan sangat cepat. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Bahkan ketika Wonwoo sudah sampai di stasiun MRT dekat tempat mereka tinggal, Mingyu masih belum membalas pesannya. Wonwoo juga sudah mencoba untuk menghubunginya tapi temannya itu tidak mengangkat telponnya.

"Hei, Kim Mingyu!" Panggil Wonwoo sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Mingyu.

"Kim Min-"

Setelah beberapa menit, Mingyu akhirnya membukakan pintunya. Rambut Mingyu terlihat berantakan dan matanya juga masih terlihat sayu. Mingyu kemudian menguap.

"Yang benar saja kau baru bangun? Ini sudah hampir jam setengah 12"

"Gara-gara siapa aku baru bisa tidur jam 3 pagi?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Ya tentu saja gara-gara Wonwoo. Tidak heran, memang Mingyu ini seperti bayi yang butuh banyak tidur.

"Yasudah, cepat siap-siap kita makan siang diluar" Kata Wonwoo sambil mendorong Mingyu kedalam.

Setelah siap-siap selama sekitar 20 menit, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi ke restoran 'Burger Bite' bersama. Seperti biasa, Wonwoo memesan hamburger spesial sedangkan Mingyu memesan cheeseburger, keduanya lengkap dengan kentang goreng dan soda.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mendapatkan voucher ini lagi" Kata Mingyu sambil membuka bungkus burgernya.

"Hmm?"

"Kau juga memenangkan voucher ini tahun lalu, kan? Kau mengajakku makan disini dengan voucher gratis yang kau dapat dari toko buku" Kata Mingyu sebelum kemudian memukul mulutnya sendiri, pura-pura merasa salah berbicara, "Ups, aku lupa kalau kau tidak mau diingatkan soal itu"

Tahu betul apa yang Mingyu sedang bicarakan, Wonwoo menendang kaki lelaki tinggi di depannya itu.

"Ow!" Tangan Mingyu reflek meraih kakinya sebelum mengelus bagian yang baru saja Wonwoo tendang.

"Kenapa kau sensitif sekali soal itu sih? Putus dengan pacar kan hal yang sangat wajar, Jeon Wonwoo" Kata Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mau mengingat soal itu"

"Padahal kau kan sangat menyukainya, siapa namanya? Soyul? Kau bahkan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika kalian resmi jadian" Mingyu mendengus ketika mengingat wajah Wonwoo yang kelewat senang itu.

"Gara-gara kau" Wonwoo berguman sebelum menggigit hamburgernya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku, sih? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun, loh"

Mingyu benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa teman dari kecilnya ini selalu mengatakan kalau mereka putus gara-gara Mingyu. Kalau ditanya pun, Wonwoo tidak pernah mau menjelaskan sebab mereka putus.

Mingyu sebenarnya berpikir kalau Wonwoo sengaja mengatakan itu supaya ia kesal. Tapi… benarkah itu alasannya?

.

 _~Satu tahun yang lalu~_

 _Ketika Wonwoo berada di kelas 11, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan seorang pacar. Gadis itu bernama Soyul, teman sekelas Wonwoo. Mereka mulai dekat sejak menjadi anggota di club yang sama, club research. Mereka kemudian resmi pacaran setelah sekitar 2 bulan dekat. Namun mirisnya, hubungan mereka bahkan tidak berjalan lebih dari 1 bulan._

 _Suatu hari, Wonwoo dan Soyul sedang berkencan. Mereka kemudian pergi ke toko buku di Gangnam untuk mencari beberapa buku. Saat itu, toko buku itu juga sedang mengadakan undian berhadiah. Wonwoo mendapat kesempatan untuk menarik undian sebanyak satu kali._

 _Dari semua hadiah yang tertera di poster, mata Wonwoo terjatuh pada voucher restoran 'Burger Bite'. Restoran yang baru buka bulan lalu itu sangat ramai dan populer. Wonwoo dan Mingyu sering sekali mencoba untuk makan disana namun selalu gagal karena antrian yang begitu panjang, apalagi harga dari burger disana juga bisa dibilang cukup menguras kantong._

 _Kali ini, dengan harapan bisa mendapatkan voucher itu, Wonwoo mengambil satu gulungan kertas diantara gulungan-gulungan lainnya. Ia kemudian membuka kertas itu dan ia cukup terkejut ketika tahu kalau ia mendapatkan voucher restoran 'Burger Bite' yang ia inginkan._

 _"_ _Selamat" Kata penjaga toko sambil memberikan voucher itu kepada Wonwoo._

 _"_ _Aku dengar burger di restoran ini begitu lezat, jadi, kapan kita akan pergi?" Soyul yang sedari tadi berada di sisi Wonwoo bertanya._

 _Namun setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, Wonwoo malah membeku._

 _Kencan mereka untuk hari itu selesai setelah Soyul membeli beberapa cemilan di supermarket._

 _"_ _Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu?" Tanya Mingyu ketika ia melihat temannya yang baru pulang dari kencan malah terlihat depresi, "Tidak berjalan lancar hari ini?"_

 _Wonwoo menghela nafas, "Aku putus"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?" Mingyu tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya itu. Ia tahu kalau Wonwoo dan Soyul tidak akan bisa bertahan lama jika dilihat dari sifat mereka berdua yang begitu mirip, tapi Mingyu tidak tahu kalau hari dimana mereka putus akan datang secepat ini._

 _"_ _Ini semua salahmu"_

 _Mendengar itu, Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa salahku?"_

 _"_ _Lupakan"_

 _"_ _Yasudah, nanti juga dapat lagi yang baru" Kata Mingyu, berusaha untuk menyemangati temannya itu walaupun ia mengatakannya dengan setengah hati._

 _"_ _Sepertinya sulit"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Lupakan"_

 _"_ _Ei, Jeon Wonwoo. Sejak kapan kita memiliki rahasia diantara kita?"_

 _"_ _Sejak hari ini"_

 _"_ _Kok begitu?! Memangnya kau putus gara-gar apa sih?" Tanya Mingyu._

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu tahu" jawab Wonwoo._

 _"_ _Aku ingin tahu" Mingyu ngotot._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu beritahu aku kenapa kau putus dengan Seolhyun noona dulu?"_

 _Mingyu terdiam. Melihat itu, Wonwoo mendengus._

 _"_ _Kau juga tidak mau menceritakannya. Jadi aku juga tidak akan menceritakannya"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, ini cukup adil"_

 _Wonwoo sebetulnya tidak suka bagaimana Mingyu menerimanya begitu mudah. Itu berarti Mingyu benar-benar tidak mau menceritakan alasannya putus dengan Seolhyun noona, walaupun dengan cerita Wonwoo sebagai bayarannya. Wonwoo mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan kecewanya itu, ia kemudian mengingat satu hal._

 _"_ _Besok kau ada waktu?" Tanya Wonwoo._

 _"_ _Jam?"_

 _"_ _Makan siang"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja" Mingyu mengangguk._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu besok kita ke 'Burger Bite' yah, aku mendapatkan voucher gratis" Kata Wonwoo sambil memperlihatkan voucher yang ia dapatkan dari toko buku itu._

 _Melihat voucher di tangan Wonwoo, Mata Mingyu berbinar._

 _"_ _Ya ampun! Hebat sekali kau bisa mendapatkan voucher gratis! Kita sudah berapa kali gagal makan disana? Kau selama ini tidak diam-diam makan disana duluan, kan?" Tanya Mingyu._

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Kita kan janji untuk makan bersama"_

 _"_ _Tch. Aku yakin kau akan mengingkari janji itu kalau saja kau masih pacaran dengan Soyul saat ini"_

 _Wonwoo hanya dapat tersenyum pahit._

 _Kalau saja Mingyu tahu orang pertama yang muncul di benak Wonwoo ketika ia memenangkan voucher itu adalah Mingyu._

 _Kalau saja Mingyu tahu Wonwoo putus dengan Soyul gara-gara ia tidak mau memberikan voucher itu kepada 'mantannya' itu._

 _Kalau saja Mingyu tahu….. sudah dipastikan ia akan menggoda Wonwoo habis-habisan._

 _Eugh, hanya memikirkannya saja Wonwoo sudah kesal._

.

Begitulah bagaimana cerita Wonwoo bisa putus dengan mantannya. Bisa dibilang Mingyu cukup ambil peran dalam putusnya hubungan mereka, bukan?

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir. Wonwoo sendiri tak habis pikir. Memang hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat dari kecil. Mereka akan selalu mendahulukan satu sama lain, tapi Wonwoo pikir kalau mereka punya pacar, semuanya akan berubah.

Tapi justru, Wonwoo rela memutuskan mantannya itu hanya karena hal sepele. Memalukan.

Kenapa Wonwoo bisa melakukan hal itu? Lalu, jika Mingyu ada di posisi Wonwoo apakah ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama?

Mingyu dapat merasakan suasana hati Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba agak sedikit berubah. Ia benar-benar tidak suka ketika Wonwoo mulai menjadi diam seperti ini, jadi, ia berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kau ingat dulu kau pernah membuat seisi kelas tertawa karena perkataanmu?" Tanya Mingyu untuk memulai topik.

"Yang mana?"

"Saat kau bilang 'Hamburger is my life'"

Dan seharusnya, Wonwoo sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

Karena, ya…

Hamburger is Wonwoo's life.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertanyaan serius. Awalnya kan ini cuma mau dibuat 3 chapter, jadi chapter depan udah tamat. Kalian maunya ini fanfic dipanjangin dikit jadi sekitar 5 chapter atau udahan aja lebih cepat tamat lebih baik? Hehe

Makasih banyak yah buat 56 reviews, 79 followers dan 57 favs. Hanya dalam 1 chapter… I LOVE YOU ALL.

Terusin yang kasih reviewnya… itu benar-benar bikin aku semangat untuk nulis! Hehe

Untuk yang nanyain Soulmate. Ff itu emang agak lama di updatenya karena jalan cerita yang lebih complicated *kalian bakal tahu nanti*, tapi yah… jangan khawatir, pasti aku update kok 3


	3. Chapter 3

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan memanjat pohon itu"

Seorang anak lelaki dengan mata yang mirip seekor rubah itu berkata sambil menggandeng temannya yang sedang menangis karena baru terjatuh dari pohon. Luka di bagian lututnya itu membuatnya agak sulit untuk berjalan.

"Tapi kau bilang kau mau tahu apa ada anak-anak burung di sarang itu"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, "Ya aku penasaran, tapi kalau tidak tahu jawabannya juga tidak apa-apa Kim Mingyu"

"Kalau kita penasaran akan suatu hal, kita harus melakukan sesuatu supaya tahu jawabannya"

"Tapi terkadang ada hal-hal yang memang lebih baik untuk tidak diketahui"

"Kenapa lebih baik tidak tahu?"

"Haahh.. sudahlah Kim Mingyu"

Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo sangatlah berbeda.

Kim Mingyu adalah tipe anak yang dapat mengekspersikan dirinya dengan sangat baik. Ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu, ia tidak akan takut untuk menyampaikannya.

Sedangkan Jeon Wonwoo lebih menutup dirinya. Ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu, ia akan berpikir seribu kali sebelum menyampaikannya. Apakah keinginannya akan dikabulkan? Atau apakah hal yang ia sampaikan tidak akan membuat orang lain kerepotan?

Mereka begitu berbeda, tapi kenapa mereka bisa begitu dekat?

Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu sama-sama anak tunggal. Kedua orang tua mereka juga sangat dekat dan sering berlibur bersama-sama. Mungkin karena itu, secara natural mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

"Mingyu, Wonwoo, kalian sekarang sudah kelas satu SD. Di sekolah yang baru nanti, kalian harus saling menjaga dan menyemangati satu sama lain. Juga jangan lupa menghabiskan bekal makanan yang sudah disiapkan. Dengarkan kata guru kalian dan belajar dengan baik"

Harus saling menjaga dan menyemangati satu sama lain. Itu merupakan hal-hal yang selalu dibenamkan di otak mereka sejak kecil. Mungkin juga karena mereka merupakan anak tunggal, mereka juga secara perlahan mulai bergantung pada satu sama lainnya.

Saat mereka berada di bangku sekolah dasar, ada masa-masa dimana Wonwoo menjadi bahan bullyan teman-temannya. Wonwoo yang agak pendiam, bermuka jutek dan sering mendapat pujian dari guru-guru itu cukup membuat beberapa anak-anak lain tidak menyukainya.

Hal-hal seperti mencoret-coret buku cetak miliknya, membuang peralatan tulisnya ke tempat sampah hingga mangatainya alien. Ya, alien, karena menurut mereka Wonwoo itu sangat berbeda dari mereka.

"Pergi kau, alien!" Kata salah satu pembully sebelum ia mendorong Wonwoo hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"YAAAAA!" Suara teriakan yang cukup nyaring tersebut berhasil membuat para pembully itu pergi.

Setiap kali Wonwoo dijahati oleh teman-temannya, Mingyu akan selalu datang dan menolongnya. Dari kecil, Kim Mingyu memang tidak terlihat seperti anak-anak seumurannya. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan anak-anak yang lain dan hal ini menjadikan Kim Mingyu agak sedikit ditakuti. Jeon Wonwoo sendiri cukup tinggi, tapi tubuhnya yang kurus itu membuatnya terlihat mudah untuk dikerjai. Terlebih karena Wonwoo tidak pernah melawan.

"Kenapa kau selalu diam saja, sih?" Tanya Mingyu yang cukup frustrasi dengan temannya yang masih saja berwajah datar.

"Jadi aku harus apa?"

"Lawan dong!"

"Itu hanya membuang tenaga" Jawab Wonwoo dengan mudahnya. Kim Mingyu sendiri tahu kalau Wonwoo tidak akan ambil pusing dengan hal semacam ini.

Jadi, keesokan harinya, Kim Mingyu mendaftar ke kelas taekwondo.

Untuk apa? Ya untuk melindungi Wonwoo.

Setelah lulus SD, Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih bersekolah di SMP yang sama. SMP tempat mereka bersekolah sendiri cukup dekat dengan rumah mereka dan juga memiliki akreditas yang baik. Seperti biasa, Wonwoo selalu menjadi juara pertama di kelasnya sedangkan Mingyu sendiri bisa naik kelas murni karena ia jago berolahraga dan sering mengharumkan nama sekolahnya dalam pertandingan basket, futsal, voli dan lainnya.

Saat itu mereka berusia 15 tahun. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan Wonwoo sedang asyik menonton film yang baru ia download ketika ia mendapat sebuah pesan masuk. Setelah melihat isi pesan tersebut, ia segera pergi keluar rumah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Wonwoo ketika ia melihat Mingyu berada di depan rumahnya, berjongkok.

Pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya untuk Wonwoo. Ia tahu betul kalau Mingyu berada di depan rumahnya sambil berjongkok seperti ini tandanya ia sedang ada masalah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tadi aku dimarahi" Jawab Mingyu, "Nilaiku benar-benar parah kali ini"

"Tapi kau kan banyak mendapat penghargaan olahraga. Setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, kan?" Kata Wonwoo, mencoba untuk menyemangati temannya yang benar-benar terlihat seperti dunianya akan segera berakhir.

Biasanya, Mingyu tidak terlalu peduli dengan nilainya. Ia juga selalu membangga-banggakan kemampuan olahraganya itu. Tapi kenapa kali ini ia terlihat begitu terpuruk?

"Itulah masalahnya" Mingyu menghela nafas. Ia kemudian menaikkan pandangannya ke kedua mata Wonwoo yang ternyata tidak begitu jauh darinya. Ia baru sadar kalau posisi mereka begitu dekat.

"Kenapa?" Bisik Wonwoo.

"Papaku bilang ia akan mengirimku ke SMA khusus bidang olahraga"

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo hanya dapat terdiam.

Kalau Mingyu pergi ke SMA khusus, bukankah itu berarti mereka akan berpisah? Karena tentu saja Wonwoo tidak bisa masuk ke sekolahan seperti itu. Walau keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi mereka tahu kalau mereka berdua tidak menyukai ide itu.

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo yang seharusnya tidak perlu mengikuti kelas tambahan seusai sekolah, mendaftarkan dirinya di salah satu academy ternama di dekat rumah mereka. Oh ya, dan ia pun menyeret Mingyu untuk ikut mendaftar di kelas tambahan itu bersama.

Wonwoo selalu mengawasi temannya itu dalam soal pelajaran dan karena kegigihan Mingyu juga, mereka berdua berhasil masuk ke SMA ternama di Seoul.

.

.

.

Enemy?

Friend?

Or…

.

.

.

Layaknya 3 tahun yang lalu, tahun ini pun sebuah permasalahan muncul di hadapan kedua teman sejak kecil ini.

Sambil melihat secarik kertas yang berada di tangannya, Mingyu tidak dapat berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Pertanyaan itu sebetulnya begitu mudah untuk dijawab, namun tidak bagi Mingyu.

'Universitas dan jurusan yang akan diambil'

Bagaimana Mingyu harus mengisi kolom tersebut kalau dirinya sendiri masih tidak tahu. Mingyu kemudian melirik kearah Wonwoo sebelum matanya tertuju pada kertas yang berada di atas meja teman kecilnya itu.

Wonwoo belum mengisi kolom bagian itu juga.

Setelah sekolah selesai, Wonwoo dan Mingyu pulang ke rumah bersama. Mereka memang biasa pulang bersama, namun entah kenapa hari ini udaranya terasa begitu berbeda. Tidak satupun dari mereka berani untuk memulai pembicaraan karena keduanya sedang memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, kau mau ambil jurusan apa?" Tanya Mingyu setelah ia memberanikan dirinya selama beberapa menit.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Wonwoo bertanya balik karena ia juga masih tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Mingyu dengan jujur sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Bukankan ayahmu ingin kau mengambil jurusan kedokteran?"

Wonwoo menaikkan pandangannya, "Hmm, aku akan ambil sastra saja"

"Kenapa? Nilaimu kan bagus dan kau mampu untuk ambil jurusan itu. Dokter Jeon Wonwoo, wow"

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi dokter"

"Tapi ayahmu akan kecewa, kan? Kalau kedokteran tentu Seoul University adalah yang terbaik"

"Aku bilang aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter, Kim Mingyu"

"Tapi kenapa? Bukannya dulu kau juga mau menjadi dokter?"

Wonwoo mendengus, "Kau sendiri tahu jawabannya, kan?"

Mendengar itu Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu betul alasan Wonwoo tidak jadi mengambil jurusan itu, terlebih lagi di universitas ternama seperti Seoul University. Tentu saja Kim Mingyu tahu alasannya.

"Jadi ini salahku lagi, kan?"

"Tidak" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena aku terlalu bodoh dan tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke Seoul University" Kata Mingyu dengan nada yang cukup kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk menjadi seorang dokter, Mingyu. Aku ingin ambil jurusan sastra"

"Oh ayolah, semua orang juga akan tahu kau sedang berbohong. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Wonwoo. Kau harus masuk Seoul University dan ambil jurusan kedokteran"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyerahkan mimpimu itu hanya agar kau bisa satu kuliahan denganku?" Kali ini, suara Mingyu agak sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya perbincangan mereka kali ini sudah membuat emosi mereka terbawa.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab, "Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama dulu. Kau tidak mengikuti pertandingan taekwondo yang sudah kau impi-impikan itu"

Kali ini, Mingyu tidak bisa berkata apapun. Wonwoo memang benar. Mingyu juga dulu telah melepaskan mimpinya hanya agar bisa bersama dengan teman kecilnya itu. Sudah lebih dari 3 bulan Mingyu berlatih dengan gigih untuk mengikuti pertandingan itu, tapi pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikutinya karena ia lebih memilih untuk mendongkrak nilainya agar bisa diterima di SMA di Seoul. Padahal kalau Mingyu mengikuti pertandingan itu, ia sudah bisa dipastikan akan menang dan beasiswa menuju SMA khusus bidang olahraga juga akan berada di depan matanya.

Mingyu memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa kau menyesal tidak mengikuti pertandingan itu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mata Mingyu membesar, ia pun menjawab pertanyaan itu secepat kilat.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga" Kata Wonwoo, "Aku tidak akan menyesal"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak banyak tapi-tapian! Sekarang kau mau ambil jurusan apa? Biar kita bisa mencari universitas yang pas"

"Hmm.. Komunikasi?"

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya. "Kau benar-benar sudah melepaskan impianmu?"

"Kata siapa? Aku masih berpegang teguh pada impianku" Jawab Mingyu.

"Tapi kenapa jurusan komunikasi? Tidak ambil jurusan olahraga atau sebagainya?"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau impianku itu menjadi olahragawan?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Ada deh"

"Haahh" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sejak kau putus dengan Seolhyun Noona kau jadi punya banyak sekali rahasia"

"Kau sendiri tidak pernah memberitahu kenapa kau putus dengan Soyul"

"Karena alasannya memalukan!"

"Ya alasanku putus dengan Seolhyun noona juga memalukan!"

Permasalahan diatas sebetulnya terlihat begitu dalam dan membingungkan. Di satu sisi, Wonwoo rela melepaskan Seoul University dan jurusan kedokteran hanya agar ia bisa satu kampus dengan Mingyu, namun untuk Mingyu sendiri, ia tidak mau Wonwoo melewatkan kesempatan emas seperti itu hanya karena Mingyu yang bodoh ini. Tapi tentu saja, Mingyu juga ingin agar mereka berdua bisa berkuliah di satu kampus yang sama. Kalau salah satu diantara mereka terlalu menggunakan perasaan dan tidak mau mengalah, maka sudah dipastikan mereka bisa bertengkar besar. Namun anehnya, masalah besar seperti itu tidak pernah membuat mereka bertengkar.

Karena memang, hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu kan agak aneh.

Jadi, justru hal sepele lah yang bisa membuat mereka bertengkar hebat.

"Yap, sudah jadi" Kata Mingyu sambil membawa satu panci sup dengan hati-hati.

Sup berwarna merah itu mempelihatkan bahwa rasanya pasti pedas, tapi, Wonwoo tidak pernah punya masalah dengan itu. Masalah utama dari sup yang baru saja dimasak oleh Mingyu adalah…. Udang, kerang serta cumi-cumi di dalamnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk memasak ini" Kata Mingyu sambil menyendoki sup itu kedalam mangkuk kecil sebelum memberikannya kepada Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin coba"

"Dari dulu kan kau tidak suka seafood?"

"Iya makanya aku ingin mencobanya lagi, siapa tahu sekarang aku bisa memakannya" Wonwoo melihat kearah sup di depannya sebelum ia memberanikan diri untuk mencicipi sup tersebut.

Saat rasa lautan memenuhi mulut Wonwoo, ia pun segera berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan aneh-aneh. Kau itu perutnya lemah, tidak bisa makan-makanan laut sama sekali. Kenapa keras kepala sekali sih? Kau pikir hal seperti itu bisa berubah dengan tiba-tiba? Kau dari kecil kan tidak suka makanan laut" Omel Mingyu sepanjang jalannya menuju kamar mandi untuk memeriksa keadaan temannya itu.

"Sudah kapok? Makanya kalau mau melakukan sesuatu dipikirkan dulu, kan supnya jadi mubazir" Lanjut Mingyu tanpa menyadari kalau mood Wonwoo sudah cukup jelek.

"Kau ini berisik sekali?!" Suara Wonwoo menaik. Kepalanya pusing, seluruh isi perutnya seperti akan keluar dan belum lagi ditambah suara Mingyu yang begitu nyaring dan berisik.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Wonwoo agak kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah?"

"Kau itu terlalu berisik!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang dari awal kalau kau tidak akan bisa memakan supnya!"

"Yasudah tidak perlu diucapkan terus-terusan begini" Jawab Wonwoo, "Lagipula kalau kau memasaknya dengan benar, tentu tidak akan seamis itu!"

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?" Suara Mingyu pun ikut menaik.

"Ah, melihatmu aku jadi tambah ingin muntah" Kata Wonwoo dengan nada ketus sebelum ia berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Mingyu yang juga merasa agak kesal karena sudah dikatai seperti itu.

Aneh bukan? Kenapa mereka malah bertengkar karena hal sesepele ini?

Entahlah.

.

.

Pagi itu, keduanya berangkat ke sekolah tanpa sepatah katapun diucapkan. Mingyu asyik bermain game di handphonenya, sedangkan mata Wonwoo terus tertuju pada buku yang ada di tangannya.

Ketika mereka harus melakukan kerja kelompok pun, keduanya seperti tidak menganggap keberadaan satu sama lainnya. Seokmin yang malang hanya dapat tersenyum ketika ia harus menjadi pihak yang seakan menjadi media diantara keduanya.

"Baiklah, kalian tahu kan topik apa yang kita ambil untuk presentasi kali ini?" Tanya Seokmin ketika ia merasa ia sudah lelah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Pentingnya olahraga" Jawab Mingyu.

"Ya betul" Angguk Seokmin, "Dan kalian tahu kenapa kita memilih topik 'pentingnya olahraga' bukan?"

"Hmm?" Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak tahu kemana perbincangan itu mengarah.

"Karena kau Kim Mingyu sangat suka berolahraga sedangkan kau Jeon Wonwoo mengerti segala macam tentang kesehatan dan kata-kata sulit dari buku fisikamu itu"

"Umm.. Biologi?"

Seokmin terdiam sejenak, "Pokoknya! Aku itu anak musik jadi tidak mengerti apa-apa soal olahraga dan kalori dan energy dan apalah itu. Jadi tolong, kalau ada hal-hal sulit seperti itu kalian jangan tanyakan pendapatku aku sama sekali tidak mengerti gerakan seperti apa yang bisa membakar banyak kalori"

"Oh"

"Sebetulnya hubungan kalian ini seperti apa sih? Terkadang kalian sangat romantis seperti orang pacaran, terkadang seperti musuh yang ingin membunuh satu sama lainnya, terkadang seperti orang yang saling tidak kenal. Membingungkan"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Mingyu melirik kearah teman kecilnya. Sudah hampir 19 jam mereka bertengkar dan rekornya adalah 21 jam, sepertinya Mingyu harus mengalah. Lagi.

Pada saat jam istirahat kedua setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Mingyu segera mencari teman kecilnya itu. Ia pun segera pergi ke perpustakaan karena ia tahu betul kalau Wonwoo pasti sedang disana. Si kutu buku itu memang selalu pergi ke perpustakaan terutama pada awal bulan karena banyak buku baru yang masuk.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Wonwoo baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia pun segera menghampirinya, "Wonwoo"

Wonwoo membeku ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Maafkan aku"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya panjang. Tanpa basi-basi dan langsung to the point. Memang begitulah Kim Mingyu.

Sebetulnya kalau dipikir-pikir Wonwoo juga agak sedikit berlebihan kemarin. Sebenarnya kan Wonwoo sendiri yang ingin mencoba sup itu. Ia sendiri sebetulnya merasa kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa makan makanan yang kata orang-orang begitu lezat, mungkin karena itu ia jadi melampiaskan semuanya kepada Mingyu.

Seharusnya Wonwoo yang meminta maaf duluan, tapi, Mingyu memang selalu mengalah setiap kali mereka bertengkar seperti ini.

Mingyu memang sangat baik. Terlalu baik. Apa yang Wonwoo lakukan pada kehidupannya yang lalu sehingga ia mendapatkan teman yang sangat sempurna seperti ini?

"Aku juga minta maaf"

Mendengar itu, Mingyu tersenyum lebar sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengurangi jarak diantara mereka. Tangan Mingyu sudah terangkat di udara ketika tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

"Oh, kita harus cepat-cepat" Kata Wonwoo sebelum ia berjalan kearah ruangan kelas yang berada di lantai 3. Kalau mereka tidak segera bergerak, kemungkinan besar mereka akan telat masuk kelas. Tentu saja murid seperti Wonwoo tidak ingin terlambat, terlebih lagi karena pelajaran setelah ini adalah pelajaran Fisika. Jung Seonsaengnim itu sangat galak.

"Tapi…" Mingyu hanya dapat melihat punggung Wonwoo yang sudah semakin jauh.

"Ini namanya kita belum baikan dong" Gumam Mingyu sebelum ia mengikuti Wonwoo.

Selama pelajaran Fisika berlangsung. Mingyu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Oke, Kim Mingyu tidak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran ini, namun kali ini ada alasan lain yang mengganggunya.

Kim Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti uring-uringan di kursinya. Terkadang ia juga membuat sedikit keributan dengan menjatuhkan beberapa peralatan tulis miliknya. Jung Seonsaengnim pun sempat memarahi Mingyu. Mingyu memang biasanya tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, tapi ia tidak akan membuat keributan seperti ini.

Mingyu kemudian melirik kearah temannya yang sedang serius memperhatikan pelajaran. Ia mendengus. Bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo bisa belajar dalam keadaan ini? Apa hanya Mingyu yang merasa ada perasaan yang sangat mengganjal ini?

Tidak bisa. Mingyu tidak bisa seperti ini terus.

Mingyu kemudian merobek buku catatannya sebelum ia menulis sesuatu disana. Mingyu melempar kertas itu ke meja Wonwoo. Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya sambil melihat kearah Mingyu.

"Jung saem, saya mau ke toilet" Kata Mingyu. Setelah ia mendapat ijin, Mingyu segera berjalan ke toilet.

Sudah tiga menit Mingyu disana, tapi sepertinya Wonwoo tidak akan datang. Tentu saja, Wonwoo kan sangat menyukai pelajaran Fisika. Ia tentu tidak akan keluar kelas hanya untuk menemui Mingyu.

"Yah! Kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?" Tanya Wonwoo setelah ia melihat teman kecilnya disana.

Tanpa basa basi, Mingyu menggapai kedua pipi Wonwoo dan menariknya. Kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan untuk sesaat. Mingyu kemudian memeluk teman kecilnya itu dengan erat sambil mengelus rambut hitamnya yang halus itu. Aroma buah persik yang segar menyapa indera penciumannya.

"Kalau belum melakukan ini rasanya seperti belum baikan" Kata Mingyu.

"Kau membuang waktuku saja" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya sebelum ia mendorong Mingyu pelan.

"Dan jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi di sekolah!" Omel Wonwoo sebelum ia kembali ke kelas.

Mingyu hanya dapat tersenyum sebelum ia juga kembali ke kelasnya. Perasaan yang begitu mengganjal hilang dalam sekejap. Sebuah kecupan dan pelukan, kedua hal itu seperti sebuah ritual. Sebuah pertanda bahwa mereka telah saling memaafkan satu sama lain.

Hal yang biasa mereka lakukan sejak kecil, dan sekarang menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Kebiasaan yang sepertinya akan sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang hanya dapat berdiri di balik pintu dengan mata melotot dan dagu yang terjatuh.

"Itu tadi, apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

/ngumpet di pojokan

kayaknya entah kenapa chapter ini rada aneh, jujur aku kurang puas. Ini chapter udah didekep lebih dari sebulan, berharap aku bakal dapet ide dan penulisan yang lebih bagus. Tapi nihil. Jadi ya, daripada malah makin lama, aku update aja begini.

Semoga ngga mengecewakan banget yah. HAHAHA

Reviewnya please3

Hayooo tebak siapa itu yang ngintipin Meanie moment LOL


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Soonyoung, Apa kita bisa mengerjakan tugasnya hari ini di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah?"

"Ah?" Soonyoung tampak terkejut ketika ia mendengar Wonwoo berbicara kepadanya, "Umm.. iya tentu saja"

Wonwoo dapat merasakan sikap Soonyoung yang agak sedikit terlihat aneh dan canggung. Tapi ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena mungkin saja lelaki dengan rambut pirang itu sedang mengalami hari yang buruk.

Sepulang sekolah, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung janjian bertemu di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan esok hari. Mereka sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat, kelompok ini dibentuk oleh guru dari pelajaran tersebut.

Soonyoung memasuki ruangan perpustakaan yang cukup besar itu. Matanya kemudian menangkap dua orang murid yang sedang duduk saling berhadapan. Wonwoo menyadari kalau Soonyoung sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Yasudah kau pergi sana aku bisa pulang sendiri" Kata Wonwoo kepada Mingyu yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Tch, baiklah" Mingyu beranjak dari bangkunya dan menyapa Soonyoung sebelum ia menghadap kearah Wonwoo lagi, "Belikan makan malam sekalian"

"Kenapa kau tidak masak saja?"

"Aku hari ini sedang malas" Kata Mingyu, "Gara-gara seseorang mengatakan kalau sup yang aku masak tidak enak"

"Memang tidak enak"

"Ya kenapa kau minta aku memasak sup seafood padahal jelas-jelas kau tidak suka seafood?!"

"Aku kan hanya penasaran dengan rasanya, tapi memang ternyata tidak enak"

"Tapi kan bukan salahku kalau rasanya tidak enak, salahmu sendiri karena perutmu itu terlalu lemah jadi makan yang amis sedikit saja tidak bisa"

"Itu pasti karena kau tidak bisa memasak dengan benar! Rasanya seperti air akuarium"

"Sup seafood ya rasanya seperti itu!"

"AHEM"

Suara batuk yang dibuat-buat oleh penjaga perpustakaan itu membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu membungkam mulut mereka. Untuk sesaat, mereka lupa kalau mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Mereka juga melupakan keberadaan Soonyoung yang sedari tadi hanya dapat melihat sepasang teman atau musuh atau pacar ini sedang beradu mulut.

"Jangan lupa juga beli banyak snack, aku akan meminjam DVD di tempat rental nanti" Kata Mingyu sebelum ia meninggalkan perpustakaan, tentu tidak lupa untuk berpamitan dengan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung yang masih terheran-heran dengan kelakuan temen sekelasnya ini hanya dapat mengerjakan tugas mereka tanpa kata-kata, ditambah lagi karena Wonwoo memang tipe yang serius ketika mengerjakan sesuatu.

Tapi Soonyoung sangat penasaran!

"Hey Wonwoo" Bisik Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menaikkan pandangannya kearah Soonyoung, ia kemudian memberikan seluruh perhatiannya kepada lelaki dengan rambut pirang di depannya ini.

"Kau.." Mulai Soonyoung dengan hati-hati, "Berpacaran dengan Mingyu?"

"Hah?" Wonwoo sebetulnya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Soonyoung. Sudah sering sekali ia mendengar gosip kalau dirinya dan Mingyu itu diam-diam berpacaran.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami hanya teman" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Tapi tadi aku melihat-" Soonyoung langsung menutup mulutnya ketika sadar apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Wonwoo.

"Hmm?" Pelajar dengan rambut hitam legam ini menjadi cukup penasaran dengan lanjutan dari kalimat Soonyoung, "Kau melihat apa?"

Soonyoung tidak tahu apa ia harus mengatakan ini atau tidak. Tapi ia sendiri benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Kau dan Mingyu ciuman di toilet"

"Ahh" Wonwoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Ya begitu. Tidak ada yang spesial kok"

Melihat reaksi Wonwoo yang biasa saja seperti itu membuat sebuah ide gila muncul di kepala Soonyoung.

"Apa mungkin… _friends with benefit_?" Hal yang baru saja ia katakan itu bahkan membuatnya kaget sendiri.

Kali ini, Wonwoo baru memberikan reaksi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ya tuhan… Kemarin itu hanya sesuatu yang biasa kita lakukan kalau sedang berbaikan. Bukan hal yang besar!"

"Tapi… teman tidak berciuman di bibir" Kata Soonyoung, "Jujur saja walaupun kalian sering terlihat bertengkar, tapi kalian juga sering terlihat melindungi, mendukung satu sama lain. Kalian juga sering melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan"

"Aku…"

"Lalu" Lanjut Soonyoung, "Aku juga dengar gosip kalau alasanmu putus dengan Soyul karena Mingyu. Apa itu benar?"

Kali ini Wonwoo benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang dekat. Mereka adalah teman baik. Wonwoo selalu menyadari kalau terkadang prioritasnya adalah Mingyu, dan mungkin, Mingyu juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi selama ini Wonwoo berpikir kalau mereka bersikap seperti itu murni karena kebiasaan mereka dari kecil, untuk saling menyayangi dan melindungi.

Tapi… dibalik itu semua… apa mungkin ada perasaan yang tersembunyi?

Selama mengerjakan tugas hingga kembali ke rumahnya, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Soonyoung.

Sebetulnya hubungan mereka memang sedikit aneh, tidak, sangat aneh. Tapi selama ini Wonwoo berpikir bahwa itu adalah sebuah hal yang wajar karena memang mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil. Wajar?

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali" Tanya Mingyu ketika ia melihat Wonwoo di depan kamarnya dengan sebuah kantong plastik berisikan cemilan.

Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu dan menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah temannya itu. Ia kemudian menyamankan dirinya di lantai, tepat di depan TV kecil milik Mingyu berada.

"Jadi kita mau nonton apa?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil melihat-lihat beberapa DVD yang baru saja Mingyu sewa, "Tidak ada film horror?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan meminjam film horror" Jawab Mingyu.

"Dasar penakut" Ejek Wonwoo, "Padahal aku mau mengajakmu nonton film horror yang baru tayang di bioskop"

"Ah, cerita tentang seorang anak yang membunuh teman baiknya itu, kan? Aku sudah menonton trailernya kemarin. Aku tidak akan pernah mau mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk membuatku menjadi depresi dan ketakutan" Kata Mingyu sebelum ia duduk di sebelah Wonwoo, menunggu untuk filmnya dimulai.

"Tapi kenapa semua film yang kau sewa seperti ini sih? Aku yakin semuanya akan berakhir dengan sedih" Wonwoo menggerutu, ia sebetulnya ingin menonton film horror atau komedi.

Tapi ya… Wonwoo tidak punya pilihan lain, kan? DVDnya juga sudah terlanjur dipinjam.

Setengah jam setelah film itu dimulai, keduanya baru merasakan adanya sebuah kejanggalan.

Kenapa tiba-tiba suasana filmnya berubah menjadi agak horror begini?

Dan betul saja, tak lama setelah itu kecurigaan mereka ternyata memang benar. Film yang mereka tonton ini adalah film horror bukannya drama. Mingyu melompat ketika sesosok wanita berambut panjang tiba-tiba muncul di layar kacanya tesebut.

"Apa-apaan ini kenapa filmnya jadi seperti ini?!" Mingyu menutup matanya sebelum ia meraih kotak DVD dari film itu. Jelas-jelas di depannya terpampang jelas 5 orang remaja yang sedang tertawa.

"Sepertinya isi DVDnya tertukar"

"Kita matikan saja yah" Kata Mingyu.

"Tanggung, kita tonton saja sampai habis. Aku juga belum pernah nonton film ini" Balas Wonwoo.

"Ayolah, kita nonton yang lain" Mingyu berusaha membujuk temannya yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan film yang sedang mereka tonton.

"Padahal aku ingin melihatmu menangis makanya menyewa film ini!"

Wonwoo tidak menggubris perkataan Mingyu dan hanya berfokus kepada film yang sedang memperlihatkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang ketakutan. Mingyu hanya dapat menutupi matanya sambil mengintip sesekali ketika ia merasa filmnya sedang tidak memperlihatkan sesuatu yang mengerikan, tapi mendengar lagunya saja sudah cukup membuatnya merinding.

Bahaya. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

.

"Malam ini kau tidur disini, ya" Kata Mingyu kepada Wonwoo setelah film itu akhirnya habis.

"Masih banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan"

"Oh ayolah, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena kau tidak mau mengganti filmnya tadi!"

Wonwoo menghela nafas, "Baiklah"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya ia tidak akan sendirian malam ini.

"Aku kembali ke kamar dulu yah, mau ambil barang-barang" Wonwoo sudah siap untuk pergi ketika ia merasakan genggaman di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan lama-lama"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, "Iya, iya"

Wonwoo kemudian kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil laptop dan menggosok giginya, menyiapkan segala macam hal yang harus ia lakukan sebelum tidur. Setelah selesai, ia segera kembali ke kamar Mingyu karena ia tahu teman kecilnya itu benar-benar penakut.

"Aku hampir menyusulmu"

"Kau tidur saja dulu aku harus mengirimkan beberapa file ke Soonyoung"

"Baiklah"

Mingyu berjalan kearah kasurnya untuk segera tidur. Sebetulnya sekarang masih jam 10 malam, tapi ia benar-benar sudah mengantuk karena tadi malam ia hanya tidur selama 2 jam. Salahkan pertengkaran mereka. Memang Mingyu orang yang tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah bertengkar dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu kemudian memperhatikan temannya yang sedang berada di depan laptop untuk mengirimkan file kepada Soonyoung. Mingyu sebenarnya sangat penasaran, apa Wonwoo juga tidak bisa tidur tadi malam atau memang hanya Mingyu yang selalu gelisah seperti itu.

Mingyu sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia tidak menyadari kalau Wonwoo sudah berada di depan kasurnya, siap untuk tidur.

Ketika Mingyu menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo, ia pun segera bergeser dan membuka tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Ayo cepat tidur, aku mengantuk"

Melihat hal itu, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan sudah siap untuk jatuh ke pelukan temannya tapi tiba-tiba saja perkataan Soonyoung muncul di benaknya.

 _Kalian juga sering melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan_.

"Kenapa bengong?" Tanya Mingyu ketika ia hanya melihat Wonwoo yang berdiri disana sambil memandanginya, "Ayo tidur"

Mingyu kemudian menarik tangan Wonwoo dan memeluknya erat. Sudah berapa lama sejak mereka tidur bersama seperti ini?

"Good night" Bisik Mingyu.

"Hmm"

Apa teman baik juga biasa tidur sambil berpelukan seperti ini?

Malam itu, Wonwoo yang tidak bisa tidur. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya lebih dari 5 menit. Bukan, bukan karena film horror yang baru saja ia tonton tapi karena seluruh pikiran yang tidak mau pergi dari kepalanya itu. Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo benar-benar merasa seperti seorang zombie. Semalaman, hal-hal yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah Kim Mingyu dan Kim Mingyu.

Ah, ini semua gara-gara Kwon Soonyoung.

Saat itu tepat jam istirahat kedua, dimana waktu istirahatnya jauh lebih lama dari yang pertama. Namun tidak seperti biasanya dimana banyak murid-murid bermain di luar, 90% dari anak di kelas Wonwoo memutuskan untuk merusuh di kelas karena hari sedang hujan.

Beberapa dari mereka ada yang sedang mengobrol, makan cemilan, atau bercanda tidak jelas seperti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Mingyu dengan teman-temannya yang lain sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam di bangkunya sambil membaca buku yang baru ia pinjam di perpustakaan.

Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang bisa bergaul dan dekat dengan siapa pun, Wonwoo lebih nyaman untuk menyendiri.

"Hey Kim Mingyu!" Kelas tiba-tiba menjadi hening dan seluruh perhatian menuju kepada murid yang baru saja memanggil Mingyu. Disamping murid tersebut, ada seorang murid perempuan dengan wajah yang merah dan terlihat malu-malu.

Mingyu pun berjalan ke depan dan berbicara kepada murid itu sebelum ia mengikutinya keluar kelas.

Ah… lagi-lagi.

Semua orang sudah tahu apa yang murid perempuan itu mau dari Mingyu.

"Sepertinya dia adik kelas, ya?" Kata seorang murid.

"Pasti. Kalau dia satu angkatan dengan kita dia pasti tidak akan berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Mingyu seperti itu" Sahut murid yang lainnya.

"Wonwoo, bagaimana ini? Murid yang tadi terlihat begitu cantik"

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Selalu saja begitu, ia tahu betul kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan pergi.

"Bukannya mereka pacaran?"

"Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu hubungan mereka"

"Hei, ayo beritahu kami sebetulnya hubungan kalian itu apa? Teman? Musuh atau pacar?"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, "Aku kan sudah sering bilang kami ini hanya teman baik"

"Oh ya? Kalau Mingyu punya pacar kau akan main dengan siapa?"

Deg.

Pertanyaan itu seperti menusuk tepat di hatinya. Wonwoo selama ini memang selalu menyendiri, teman yang ia punya hanyalah Mingyu seorang. Selama ini ia juga tidak pernah berpikir ada yang salah dengan hal itu, tapi kalau Mingyu punya pacar nanti dia akan main dengan siapa?

Ketika Mingyu berpacaran dengan Seolhyun noona dulu, Wonwoo juga selalu bermain sendirian. Mingyu harus menjemput pacarnya di pagi hari, mengantarnya pulang lalu berkencan hampir setiap hari. Jujur saja, saat itu Wonwoo merasa agak kesepian.

Tapi suatu saat, Mingyu pasti akan punya pacar lagi, kan?

Dan kalau hal itu terjadi, Wonwoo pasti akan kesepian lagi.

Sepertinya memang hubungan mereka ini tidak sehat untuk Wonwoo. Kalau terus-terusan seperti ini ia tidak akan bisa hidup mandiri kelak. Tidak mungkin kan Wonwoo akan selalu bergantung pada Mingyu hingga tua nanti.

Ya… Wonwoo harus bisa untuk tidak bergantung pada Mingyu lagi.

Sepulang sekolah, keduanya jalan bersebelahan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Hari ini mereka tidak menggunakan bus. Kenapa? Ya karena ingin pulang lebih cepat saja.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 3 menitan, akhirnya keretanya datang. Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak kebagian tempat duduk karena keretanya cukup penuh, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak harus berdesak-desakan seperti pagi hari.

"Kenapa kau daritadi diam saja?" Tanya Mingyu setelah ia dapat merasakan kalau ada yang aneh dengan Wonwoo.

"Aku kan memang pendiam"

"Tapi tidak saat bersamaku"

"Memangnya iya?"

"Iya, kau hanya diam jika bersama orang lain"

Ugh, Mingyu benar.

Wonwoo kemudian memutar otaknya keras agar mereka bisa segera berganti topik.

"Jadi tadi kau dapat pernyataan cinta lagi?" Tanya Wonwoo. Hmm.. mungkin ini juga bukan topik yang baik.

"Ya.. begitulah"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Mingyu bertanya balik.

"Kau terima?"

Mingyu mengernyit ketika mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo, "Tentu saja tidak"

"Tapi kenapa? Dia sangat cantik"

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Ekspresi di wajahnya seakan terlihat frustasi dan hilang. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan nafas yang cukup panjang sebelum sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

"Apa? Kau iri yah aku dapat pernyataan cinta dari gadis cantik? Maka dari itu Jeon Wonwoo, kau harus banyak-banyak belajar dariku"

Wonwoo mendengus, "Kenapa aku harus ir-"

Belum sempat selesai mengatakan kalimatnya Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo untuk duduk di bangku yang baru saja kosong. Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, bokongnya pun sudah menempel di bangku berjog biru itu. Lelaki dengan kacamata bulat itu melarikan pandangannya keatas, melihat Mingyu yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegang tiang di sampingnya.

"Kau saja yang duduk" Wonwoo baru mau berdiri, tapi bahunya sudah ditahan oleh Mingyu.

"Tidak apa-apa, princess saja yang duduk"

"Sial, kau" Umpat Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya, "Princess, princess. Apa yang akan kau lakukan tanpaku?"

Wonwoo mematung.

Mingyu mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk menggoda Wonwoo, ia tahu betul, tapi justru bagi Wonwoo perkataan itu seperti membangunkannya.

Wonwoo tidak bisa seperti ini terus.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak Mingyu mendapat pernyataan cinta dari perempuan itu, dan sudah beberapa hari pula Jeon Wonwoo seakan sedang menjauhinya.

Mingyu merasa akhir-akhir ini Wonwoo selalu mencari-cari alasan agar mereka tidak pergi ke sekolah bersama, ataupun pulang bersama. Ketika Mingyu mengajaknya untuk pergi makan diluar atau menonton film di kamarnya maupun bioskop, Jeon Wonwoo selalu mempunyai rencana lain.

"Oke, jadi coba tolong jelaskan apa salahku?" Kata Mingyu sambil bertolak pinggang setelah akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak aku sadari?" Jelas Mingyu.

"Tidak"

"Tapi kenapa kau seperti ini?" Mingyu cukup frustrasi ketika melihat teman kecilnya ini bersikap seperti tidak ada yang salah atau aneh dengan hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Mingyu… tidak ada yang aneh dengan sikapku. Kita teman, kan?"

"Ya tentu saja kita teman, memangnya kita musuh?" Mingyu memutar bola matanya.

"Aku masih suka membalas pesan dan menerima telponmu, kan? Kita juga masih berbincang, kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Itu kan memang hal yang biasa teman lakukan" tambah Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo memang benar. Tapi sebetulnya bukan itu yang Mingyu maksud.

Emosional. Mingyu merasa mereka semakin jauh dari segi emosional.

Lelaki dengan tinggi 186cm itu hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya. Kalau memang Wonwoo bilang tidak ada yang salah dalam pertemanan mereka saat ini, maka Mingyu hanya dapat setuju.

Setelah perbincangan mereka malam itu, Wonwoo justru semakin bersikap aneh. Mingyu dapat merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana Wonwoo tiba-tiba mematung sebelum mendorongnya jauh-jauh ketika mereka sedang berdekatan atau ketika Mingyu ingin melakukan skinship. Wonwoo juga akan mundur beberapa langkah dan berusaha untuk membuat jarak diantara mereka.

Namun satu hal yang membuat Mingyu kebingungan.

Jeon Wonwoo tiba-tiba jadi ramah kepada semua orang.

Apa dunia akan kiamat? Kenapa Wonwoo tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini?

Lalu, sikap Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba jadi bijak dan tidak pernah mau menanggapi godaan dan kataan Mingyu lagi cukup membuatnya agak sedikit sedih. Jujur saja.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Mingyu telah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak ia sadari? Bahkan hari ini pun, Mingyu harus pulang sendiri karena Wonwoo berkata ada suatu hal yang harus ia lakukan. Ketika ditanya, Wonwoo hanya akan menjawab ada tugas. Oh ayolah, mereka berada di kelas yang sama tapi bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo memiliki begitu banyak tugas sedangkan Mingyu tidak?!

"Kau bertengkar dengan Wonwoo?"

Kan! Bahkan orang luar seperti Soonyoung ini bisa merasakan kalau ada yang aneh dengan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Mingyu, "Kita tidak bertengkar tapi aku juga merasa seperti kita sedang bertengkar"

"Aku dengar kemarin Wonwoo pergi ke karaoke dengan beberapa orang di kelas sebelah"

"HAH?!" Apa? Karaoke? Sejak kapan Wonwoo mau pergi ke tempat seperti itu? Perpustakaan tidak heran, tapi karaoke?

"Kemarin dia baru masuk lagi ke research club, kau tidak tahu?"

"Research club?!" Mingyu kaget, bukannya Wonwoo keluar dari club itu gara-gara…

"Jadi dia bertemu Soyul, dong?!"

"Tentu saja. Soyul kan wakil ketua di club itu"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Mingyu mengambil tasnya dan segera menuju ruangan research club yang berada di lantai dua. Mingyu kemudian mengintip dari jendela kaca yang berada di pintu, ingin tahu apa benar Wonwoo sedang berada di sana.

Mata Mingyu menemukan teman kecilnya sedang berada di dalam kelas itu.

Wonwoo sendirian.

Wonwoo tidak sedang bersama Soyul!

Setelah mengetahui kalau Wonwoo sedang sendirian, Mingyu pun berani untuk masuk ke ruangan club itu. Punggung Wonwoo sedang menghadap kearah Mingyu, tapi entah kenapa Wonwoo terlihat begitu keren.

Apa karena ia menggunakan jas dokter seperti itu?

Mingyu tersenyum. Wonwoo memang paling cocok saat menggunakan jas lab begini.

"Kau tidak bilang kau masuk ke club ini lagi"

Wonwoo terlihat begitu kaget karena tiba-tiba ada orang lain di dalam ruangan tersebut. Wonwoo tahu betul suara orang itu, jadi, ia tidak perlu memastikannya lagi.

"Iya" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke club ini lagi? Bukankah kau keluar gara-gara mantanmu itu?" Mingyu berdiri tepat di sebelah Wonwoo, memperhatikan apa yang teman kecilnya itu sedang lakukan sendirian.

"Aku harus mengambil club ini untuk poin tambahan"

"Poin tambahan?" Memangnya Wonwoo butuh poin tambahan apa lagi? Nilainya sudah sangat memuaskan.

"Hmm.. Mingyu" Panggil Wonwoo dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan masuk ke Seoul University"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASEEEE~ hehehe


	5. PENTING

PENTING. Mohon dibaca.

.

.

Bukan updatean, tapi ini penting banget tolong dibaca dan kasih saran ya guys :,(

Jadi ceritanya, kemarin kakak aku pinjem laptopku dan nemuin akun ffn aku ini... Dia syok *yalah* karena jujur aja kan boyxboy shipping gini cuma bisa diterima di dunia fangirling..

Dia marah dong... Dia suruh aku berenti nulis dan hapus akun ini...

Dia bilang nulis kyk gini ngga produktif dan kalo sampe ketahuan yg lain(keluarga/teman yang close minded dan tidak bisa menerima hobi orang lain) kan bisa rada-rada ga enak diliatnya...

Tapi jujur aja masih ada fic yang belum kelar, juga aku sayang kalau mau apus akun ini karena udah mayan banyak ffnya :((

Apa kalian punya ide gimana caranya aku bisa lanjutin nulis dan kalian bisa ttp baca ffku? Kalau macam wattpad/aff mah juga bakal ketauan... gimana dong yah :(((


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys~

Masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan FF FF ku kah?

Bukan updatean sorry, tp aku cuma mau kabarin kalo aku bakal pindah lapak...

ke Wattpad

Yuk boleh di follow - pweety_pie

Aku baru pos satu ff yaitu Telephone karena jujur aku masih bingung cara pakainya... Diantara kalian ada yang jago soal perwattpad an dan ada yang mau ajarin aku? Entah via dm atau chat personal *ya barangkali ada yg mau temenan sama aku?* hehe boleh ya kalau ada yang mau... eh tapi kalo ngga jg gpp sih, nanti coba belajar sendiri.. ehe

Anyway... kemungkinan besar aku ngga akan pos disini lagi karena kakak ku udah tau penampakan FFN... jadi ya... kita pindah aja ke wattpad biar aman lah ya... hehehe

Kemungkinan besar aku jg akan private beberapa part secara random, biar aman aja, jadi kalian follow yaaa hehehe

See you di lapak baru ;DDD


	7. Chapter 7

Guys, aku udah update cerita ini di wp yaaa...

dan mulai sekarang aku ga akan update disini lagi, jadi yaaa... ini posan terakhir gituuuu hehehe

Thank you yaa semuaaa3 see youuuu3


End file.
